Summertime Sadness
by Lara Pond-Stark
Summary: Este fic participa en el rincón del Femslash/Slash del foro Las cuatro naciones. Yue tiene un destino que cumplir, pero Mai no le dejará hacerlo.
1. -Recuerda siempre te amaré, adiós-

**_ _**"Este fic participa del rincón del Feslash/Slash del foro Las cuatro naciones"**__**

**__**A pedido del reto de Chica suicida.**__**

**__**La portada la hice yo, y además será inspirado en la canción de Lana del Rey: "Summertime Sadness" espero que eso no te moleste.**__**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summertime Sadness<span>_**

**_-Remember, i'll always love you, bye-_**

_"Recuerda, yo siempre te amaré, adiós"_

Decía la nota con un beso al final, en labial rojo de Yue.

No sabía qué pensar con ello.

¿Yue le amaba? ¿Nunca se lo había dicho, por qué?

La verdad no entendía nada de nada.

En su desconcierto ella dejó la Nación del Fuego para ir a la del Agua.

Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella, pero todos decían lo mismo

_No está, no sabemos dónde podría encontrarse ahora_

Mentirosos, pensó. No le quedó más que irrumpir en su palacio, hogar de la chica.

—Lo siento pero no puede estar aquí, está prohibido para civiles—Le dijo el guardia poniéndose en medio.

Que pesados podían ser esos hombres.

—Que poco me importa, sabe—Le empujó y quemó la bota, el tipo salió corriendo por agua.

Encontraría a Yue aunque tenga que matar para ello.


	2. Kiss me hard before you go

**_Kiss me hard before you go_**

Yue era niña, y en ese entonces, una vez al año como todos los años, varias familias reales se juntaban en la Nación del Fuego para firmar un tratado de Paz entre ellas.

Fue recibida al llegar, por los sirvientes e hijos de Ozai.

Cuando se vio sola en el patio con otros niños, porque los adultos hacían cosas importantes adentro y no querían ser interrumpidos por nadie, ella se fue al lago que quedaba a solo metros de ahí, lo había visto mientras llegaban.

Había una barca allí.

Debía tener unos ocho años cuando esto sucedió.

Ella decidió entonces subirse allí y un rato después quiso jugar con el agua.

Era consciente de lo que pasaba cuando la tocaba.

Lo hizo y su mano y alrededor de ella el agua, brillaron en un azul pálido, evitó hacerlo por mucho tiempo ya que la última vez que eso pasó ella se desmayó, y no solo eso, un mechón de su pelo quedo marrón, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si estaba más tiempo que eso

Así que asustada luego de eso no lo hizo en años hasta hoy que se aburría.

Era cómo si sus manos besaran el agua antes de retirarlas, le encantaba esa sensación.


	3. Summertime Sadness

**_Chica Suicida: Obvio que soy rápida, son drabbles xD_**

**_Oh, a mi también me hizo acordar a Anna cuando lo publiqué, no me di cuenta antes _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summertime Sadness<span>_**

Mai recuerda muy bien cuando descubrió _Esa cosa rara que hace Yue con el agua_ como le gustaba llamarle, porque la hacía brillar como un sol o algo similar, no, es más como una Luna. Primero le vio de espaldas pero luego todo.

— ¿Qué haces? No deberías estar aquí, los demás están allá— Y señaló hacia el patio.

—Oh…es que me aburría y aquí estaba más lindo—Admitió sincera.


	4. You have to know, Baby you are the best

**_I just want you to know, that baby you are the best_**

— ¿Qué haces?—Le preguntó la actual Mai

—Mai…—Suspiró la chica

Había algo en su mirada triste y su sonrisa falsa que le daba un mal presagio a todo eso.

—Responde—Exigió seriamente

Yue tragó tan ruidosamente que hasta ella le escuchó con claridad, estaba nerviosa—Yo…—Su voz se cortó ¿Cómo le diría esto?, supone que directamente, es la mejor opción que tiene—Lo siento, de verdad lo hago…no hay otra opción o todo se devastará—

_¿De qué habla?, _Se preguntaba

Puso su mano en el agua y comenzó a brillar

—Te amo Mai…


	5. I got my red dress tonight

**_No se qué tengo con hacer sufrir a los personajes ficticios, es como una filia mía_**

**_Angstfilia? Dramafilia? Tragedyfilia? sufferhardfilia? jaja no lo se_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I got my red dress on tonight<span>_**

Llevaba un fino y caro vestido de seda rojo, años atrás para asistir a la boda oficial de Yue, ya que era su dama de honor. Parecía hacerla querer sufrir más de cuando se enteró de su compromiso con un hombre de la Nación de Tierra para un acuerdo mutuo de alianza.

Mientras la chica se casaba, Mai mantenía una máscara oscura de seriedad y frialdad que su familia le hizo practicar toda su vida para días como estos donde no quería estar en un lugar, porque era su tortura.

Tenía que ver obligadamente como el amor de su vida esposaba a un fulano elegante, quería tan solo salir de allí o estrangular a ese hombre hasta la muerte.

Después de todo le robaba a su Yue…o más bien a tan solo Yue ahora, le pertenecía a él y ella no tenía ningún derecho con ella.

Pero luego de la boda ella no resistió más y se fue a casa, lejos a su Nación, para no ir a la fiesta y tener que sufrir más, aguantar las lágrimas y superarla, después de todo no había un lugar en el mundo para ellas dos.

Yue se sorprendió mucho al no verla allí, una tristeza enorme opacó la alegría de la boda…

_Mai…_Decía para sus adentros, sin saber cuánto la necesitaba a su lado para ser feliz.


	6. Dancing in the dark in pale moonlight

**_Chica Suicida: jajaj sí, creo que me animaré, me pegaste el Ship y son mi nuevo OTP junto con Sutara, Tyzula y Korrasami_**

**_Jajaja yo también pensé en hacer que la rapte de allí, pero eso rompería el angst que busco, hoy estoy en modo _**_Hacer sufrir al mundo **Así que no podía**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight<span>_**

Su mente bailaba cada noche, en especial hoy, que siendo una niña, otra de su misma edad o tal vez más, le vio meter su mano en el agua y hacer _eso que ella hace._

—Es algo que puedo hacer desde siempre, si me dejo durante un ratito corto, no mucho, puedo tener más energía, no se cómo, pero es así de raro—Le contó, no sabía porque lo hacía, después de todo era una desconocida, pero se sentía que podía confiar en ella.

La otra solo sintió curiosidad. Y se pasó la tarde preguntándole de todo, de ello y otras cosas.


	7. Beauty Queen n' high Heel off

**_Got my hair up real big beauty queen style_**

—Lo siento

—Te amo—Le había dicho

—… ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?—Preguntó pero se respondió cuando metió su mano.

—Hay cosas que valen la pena perder por el bien común—Le dijo y la otra lo entendió todo ahora

—No… ¡No Yue!

**_High heles off, i'm feeling alive_**

Una mujer de tacos altos saltó corriendo de la puerta con esos tacones en la mano.

Había muchos gritos y gente saliendo corriendo de allí y llevándose a todos sus hijos.

—Pero ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Yue a su padre

El hombre lucía muy nervioso.

—Ozai rompió el tratado y sacó a los guardias para matar a todos—Le respondió él.

—Amor toma tus cosas ahora mismo, nos vamos, esto se está poniendo feo—Le dijo su madre.

Mai se fue al igual que ellos, pero se detuvo al escuchar un chapuzón.


	8. Oh, my god, i feel it in the air

**_Oh, my god, i feel in the air_**

Mai de la actualidad, corrió hacia Yue, intentó quitarle la mano del agua pero al ver eso la chica se metió al agua.

—Noo ¡Mierda Yue!—Gritó y se metió al agua.

Para ser un estanque nada más era profundo, y se tardó más de lo esperado para sacarla de allí.

Tuvo que bucear casi para encontrarla.

Era algo terrible, no entendía cómo pudo hacer algo así, le molestó mucho, le preocupó y aun más le dio tristeza.


	9. Telephone wire's above

**_Telephone wire's above_**

La pequeña Mai entonces giró con rapidez y vio que los brazos de Yue se hundían muy rápido indicando que su cuerpo estaba por debajo del agua ya.

Con su condición ella nunca pudo aprender a nadar, por ello Mai tuvo que meterse a buscarla.

Cuando con facilidad por su físico, la sacó.

Yue estaba inconsciente y con dos mechones marrones.


	10. All sizzling like snare

**_All sizzling like snare_**

Mai de ahora sacó a Yue con la mayor rapidez que pudo del agua, pero estaba desmayada. Le trajo recuerdos.

Solo que ahora se veía peor que antes.

—Mierda—Maldijo y trató de todas las formas posibles para reanimarle pero no parecía responder. Era muy tarde al parecer.

—Yue ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste?!—Gritó exasperada.

Vio entonces como el pez muerto del agua volvía a la vida y con su opuesto nadaron en círculo. De esa forma la noche dejó de ser Roja.


	11. Honey i'm fire, i feel it everywhere

**_Honey i'm fire, i feel it everywhere_**

La niña pronto comenzó a toser y tirar agua.

—Vaya, santo cielo que susto, ¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó preocupada.

En ese entonces aun mostraba sus sentimientos, luego la guerra, los días con su familia interesada, y los duros años que le esperaban cambiarían todo. Pero nunca sabría el por qué no podía ocultarlo de esa chica.

—Sí, solo…vaya…estuvo cerca—Dijo y miró su cabeza

—Ehm… ¿Cerca de qué?—Preguntó pero lo supuso

—Bueno, de morir esto absorberá mi alma y se lo dará a otro ser cercano que la necesite


	12. Nothing scare me anymore

**_Nothing scare me anymore_**

Era de noche, Mai había escapado de su casa, sus padres de nuevo tuvieron una tremenda pelea donde ambos se dieron quemaduras sin inmutarse. Y cuando quiso interrumpir eso le pasó igual, quedó con el abdomen quemado.

Sangrando, con la piel ardiendo, ropa chamuscada, y llorando se fue a la Nación del Agua, era adolescente, no más de 16 años, y quería ver a Yue, solo con ella se dejaba ser débil, porque ella no le criticaba nada como en cambio todos hacían. Ella le tranquilizaba.

—Mai…—Dijo sorprendida Yue casi sin palabras, le abrió la puerta de hielo, la chica había llegado demasiado de improviso— ¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada yo… ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?

—Claro, ven—Y al hacerle pasar notó la fea herida a carne viva que tenía— ¡Dios santo ¿Qué te pasó ahí?!—Miró directamente a su estómago.

—No es…—No pudo terminar que Yue habló.

—Tus padres… ¿Verdad? No te das una idea de cuánto los llegué a detestar—Le dijo buscando un poco de agua y ropa limpia

—Somos dos, pero no es nada

—Mai… ¡Te quemaron!, ¡Claro que es malditamente importante!

—No lo es—Le estaba curando con su agua control de forma medicinal.

—Mai…—Se detuvo cuando la herida ya tenía mejor color, pero aun así estaba lastimada, y le ardía, aunque menos—Tu me importas ¿No te das cuenta?—Le preguntó tomando dulcemente sus mejillas.

La otra se sonrojó, cuando ella hacía eso se sentía contrariada, una parte de ella, la criada por sus padres e hija perfecta, no dejaba de decirle que eso estaba muy mal sentirse como lo hacía con alguien del agua, pero la otra parte, un poco más fuerte le negaba eso y en cambio le decía que era normal, con lo linda y tierna que era la chica era obvio que pasaría.

—Lo sé y tú mi—Le dijo y al mismo tiempo apoyó su cabeza en la de la otra, juntando frentes.


	13. Kiss me before you go

**_Kiss hard before you go_**

Mai lloraba a cantaros, le importaba una mierda que volvieran los guardias, pues los hecría con fuego así de fácil.

Abrazada a Yue, no podía creerlo, estaba muerta, ¿Por qué alguien como ella tenía que morir? No se lo merecía para nada.

**_Summertime Sadness_**

—Oh Mai, ¿Otra vez con esa fulana del agua?—preguntó Azula sentada jugando con su fuego.

No debía tener más de diecisiete.

Le había conocido a Yue unos años atrás. Se convirtieron entonces en amigas, muy buenas amigas. Aunque para Mai ella era más que una amiga.

—Que no le llames así…—Repitió molesta, siempre tenía que hacer eso porque era insoportablemente insistente con llamarle de formas feas.

—Vale, vale. No lo se ¿Cómo te puede gustar tanto estar con ella?

—porque es divertida y últimamente más que tú.

—Calla—Y se sentó algo más cómoda—ahora ayúdame con una cosa que mi madre pidió—tenía a un lado un cuadro semi pintado, a eso se refería

—Claro, dame un segundo que iré por algunas cosas para ello

**_I just want you to know, that baby you are the best._**

Estaba en casa de Yue, como todos los años. Esta vez tenía dieciséis.

Se sentó toda agitada.

Había estado soñando con Yue cómo últimamente. Debía ser como la numero doce que lo hacía.

Ya no sabía cómo detenerlos, siempre estaba haciendo lo mismo en esos sueños.

Ella estaba a punto de salir de la puerta pero se dio cuenta de que tenía una una mejor idea.

—Mai… ¿Te olvidaste algo?—Le preguntó Yue

—De hecho—y ella entró con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras ella— Sí—Y la besó


	14. I got that Summertime Sadness

**_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_**

Yue tan solo yacía en el sueño.

—Por favor no…no…no—Le dijo, así que pensó en algo, al fin algo que podría funcionar. De esa forma tomó la mano de la chica, y la otra suya la metió al agua.

Sintió un golpe de electricidad al hacerlo

_¿Está funcionando?, _Se preguntó

Rogó que así fuera, tenía que pasar su alma en vez de la de Yue para que la chica recuperara la suya.

—Pero…qué… ¿No se supone que no estaría viva?—Se preguntó Yue así que se quedó sorprendida—Oh…no—Miró el cuerpo de Mai tendido en el suelo—ni se te ocurra

Y tocó junto a ella el agua sin soltar su mano.

Ambas terminaron poniendo la mitad de su energía vital, y así fue como ninguna murió.

Solo quedaron muy débiles y colores de cabello cambiados.

Mai de cabello antes negro ahora los tenía blancos como la nieve y Yue al revés, negros completamente.

Sus pestañas igual, todo el bello de su cuerpo tenía que serlo también.

—Te queda lindo el blanco

—Estás loca…nunca más, pero nunca más hagas algo así—Le empujó entre la ira y la alegría de que haya funcionado y de que lo haya hecho la muy idiota.

—Claro que no…—Hundió su cabeza en su pecho, estaba tan cálido…a diferencia de ella que estaba helada.

Mai hizo un espasmo de la repentina sensación de su piel helada contra la suya.


	15. I'm feeling electric tonight

**_I'm feeling electric tonight_**

Y así la besó, y ese fue su primer beso. Algo tierno, lento, lleno de amor.

Los labios de Mai eran adictivos, y los de Yue igual.

—Te amo…

—Y yo a ti, aunque estés bien loca mi amor—Le dijo y le continuó abrazando con cariño.

Esos abrazos eran los que Yue amaba demasiado.

—Dime que te quedarás hoy…

—Por supuesto…es más, creo que deberíamos vivir juntas

—… ¿Con mis padres inclusive?

**—**No es cómo si me molestase, pero preferiría privacidad, por ello me gustaría que tengamos casa propia, ¿Te parece?—Y como toda respuesta le besó y abrazó aun más fuerte, por poco se salvó Mai de no poder respirar nunca más en su vida por aplastamiento.


	16. Crusing dorwn the coas by 99

**_Crusing dorwn the coas by 99_**

A sus nueve años, volvió a encontrarle, en medio de la guerra.

No podía evitar querer quedarse a estar con ella, pero estaba refugiándose allí con Iroh, Azula y Zuko, ya que su madre, la de ambos hermanos mando a todos a casa de Iroh porque sería seguro, pero Iroh se había trasladado a la Nación del agua por razones de seguridad y para esconderse de sus obligaciones de guerra.

Por ello pudo ver en uno de los parque a Yue, sentada pescando con otras niñas, mientras a los niños allí afuera les enseñaban a ser guerreros para defender a su tribu, pero solo eso, porque no era su intención que atacaran sin razón a otra Nación.

Así la otra niña no notó que era observada. Mai se encontraba sentada por encima de un edificio de hielo, donde la sala de Té del hombre se hallaba.

—Mai ¿Mirando a la chica de pelo blanco otra vez?—Preguntó Zuko sentándose a su lado. Tenía que admitir que era un buen chico, pero a veces preguntando cosas que no le hacían sentir cómoda.

—Algo así—Respondió indiferente, ya que no quería extender esa charla incómoda.


End file.
